


Scared

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [21]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst?, Canon-Era, Fluff, M/M, Strike - Freeform, This isn’t good? I’m sorry, we love Blush in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Blink is worried about the Strike.





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-One: 92sies

"Are we doing the right thing?" The boy whispers one night. He was hanging half way off his bed, looking at the boy sleeping in the bottom of the bunk.

"Hm?" The other boy whispers back, "Blink why're you up?"

"Can't sleep," 'Blink' replies. "Do you think we're doing the right thing with this strike and all?"

"Of course we are," Mush says, reaching out his hand to push Blink’s face away. 

Blink sighs and pushes himself back onto his own bunk. He listens to the noises around him: some kids were crying in their sleep, some talked, and Race snored. He could hear Sniper and Smalls speaking softly in their own bunk.

“Mush,” Blink whispers, climbing down from his bunk this time.

“What, Blink?” Mush replies, sleepy and irritated.

“I just…” Blink trails off, feeling slightly embarrassed, “I’m scared.”

“What for?” Mush asks him, scooting over so Blink could lie beside him.

“About the Strike,” Blink tells him, laying down beside him, “About Crutchie. They took him to the refuge, they beat us.”

“We made it through, we’re tough,” Mush says, eyes shutting sleepily.

“I’m sorry for keeping you awake,” Blink tells him.

“I don’t mind, Blink, you know that,” Mush begins to say but is taken over by a yawn.

“I’s just worried about Jack and Crutchie.”

“We all are,” Mush agrees, “But Crutchie is strong.”

“And Jack?” Blink asks, referencing their “fearless leader” who disappeared since the Bulls had crushed them.

“Well,” Mush says, “He’ll come back. He won’ just abandon us like that.”

Blink nods.

“Davey’s real smart,” Mush says, pulling the thin blanket over top of Blink, “He’ll figure out a way for us. He won’t jus’ give up.”

“I hope not,” Blink says.

“This is important,” Mush says, “We deserve to be treated fairly.”

Blink nods, then sighs, “It’s not important to anyone else.”

“What do you mean?” Mush asks curiously.

“Brooklyn didn’ even show up,” Blink replies, “Neither did Queens or the Bronx or…or...”

“They’ll join,” Mush tells him confidently, “Because we’s not gonna give in, they’ll have to join!”

“They will?”

Mush nods, “They’s gonna realize that we’s right and they’s wrong.”

“Brooklyn’s not good at realizing when they’s wrong,” Blink reminds him. 

“Don’t worry about it, Blink,” Mush finally says and kisses his forehead.

“I can’t help it.”

“I know, but we should both get to sleep. We gotta Strike to win,” Mush replies.

“We gotta Strike we can only hope to win.”

“We will,” Mush confirms.


End file.
